Core A Abstract The Administrative Core A of the COBRE will provide administrative leadership and coordinate the overall research efforts of the Center, provide financial accounting, clerical and other program management support, help increase the research infrastructure at KUMC through Core support, offer a source of expert outside consultation, and insure the maintenance of cooperative collaborative interactions between all of the components of the COBRE and other research groups at KUMC.